


Sparrner

by lilouche



Series: Sexy pirates des Caraïbes [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, sex scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilouche/pseuds/lilouche
Summary: Barby (alias Barbossa) a reprit le Pearl en main, et à enfermé nos deux pirates à fond de cale, du coup, Jack va prendre Will en main …
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Series: Sexy pirates des Caraïbes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147229
Kudos: 3





	Sparrner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer les personnages sont à Disney, même si c’est pas du tout « disneyique »
> 
> Couple : Sparner ( jack/will)
> 
> Rating : MA/nc-17
> 
> Genre : Yaoi/slash, érotique + +

Sparrner

Barbossa avait repris le commandement du Pearl. Sao avait conclu un marché avec lui, Elizabeth avait accepté de se faire prendre en otage par ce dernier et comble de l’ironie, Jack et moi nous trouvions à fond de cale, enfermés comme des rats. J’étais si frustré à l’idée qu’Elizabeth soit captive de Feng que les larmes me montèrent subitement aux yeux, et avant que je ne puisse m’en empêcher, j’exprimais mon désarroi la tête enfouie entre mes mains.

« Arrête gamin, c’est pas tes larmes qui vont sauver Lizzie. Tu pourrais, pour une fois, montrer que tu es un pirate ! »

Il m’avait dit cela en me posant une main ferme sur l’épaule. Mais c’est le mot gamin qui me fit réagir sans que je n’y réfléchisse. Je me redressais juste assez pour attraper le capitaine par le col de la chemise et lui jeter à la figure les dents serrées :

« Tu vas arrêter de m’appeler « gamin », Sparrow ! Je ne suis plus celui avec qui tu t’es battu autre fois !  
\- Tu t’améliores, c’est mieux ! » Me rétorqua-t-il avec son sourire sardonique.

J’ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais mon souffle resta bloqué dans ma gorge, coupé par une audace qui m’électrisa tout entier : Jack m’embrassait ! Et à la place d’une gêne à laquelle je m’attendais, un feu se mit à courir dans mes veines. Jack était trop doux à mon goût, et c’est moi qui brisais la barrière en insinuant ma langue dans sa bouche.

Alors, c’était cela qu’avait pu goûter mon Elizabeth. C’était étrange, mais en cet instant je la comprenais. Jamais je n’avais ressenti cela de toute ma vie. Pour prolonger ma fièvre, j’attrapais l’autre pant de sa chemise et le collais d’avantage à ma peau. C’était troublant. Je ne savais plus quoi penser et au point où j’en étais, je n’avais plus la moindre envie d’écouter ma raison.   
Mon seul vœu, c’était de le goûter encore et en corps. Le mien s’éveillait à son ardeur.  
Nous nous attirions tels deux aimants et je sentais son mât de pirate réagir à notre sublime sauvagerie.  
Encore haletant, Jack rompit le baiser.   
« C’est peut-être un peu trop …  
\- Un peu trop quoi capitaine ?... »

Jack tenta de prendre conseil auprès de son compas mais j’arrêtais son geste en lui plaquant la main sur la partie de mon être qui l’appelait le plus.

« Je me suis trompé sur ton compte. »

Ce sincère compliment de mon homme me fit ressentir une fierté qui m’emplit d’un désir encore plus impérieux.   
Le torrent d’émotions qui nous emplissait faisait taire les mots dans nos bouches et accélérait notre envie de nous sentir peau contre peau.  
Bientôt, les caresses ne suffisant plus, je me risquais à goûter à son fruit le plus intime. Ceci fit naître un gémissement rauque dans la voix de Sparrow et résonna comme une musique à mes oreilles. Il m’aida doucement à me relever avec une tendresse qui me surprit et en me caressant le dos du bout des doigts, il passa naturellement derrière moi et me serra contre lui jusqu’à ce que nos deux corps soient enfin unis.   
La sensation fut tellement fulgurante que je sursautais légèrement et fermais les yeux tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je laissais ma tête aller contre son épaule tandis que je sentais ses bras m’entourer la taille. Peu à peu, il prit doucement mon sexe entre ses mains et commença à y imprégner un long va et vient. Mon corps tout entier se raidit pour empêcher ma passion d’exploser. Je tremblais pour résister à mon ivresse. Jack du le sentir car il susurra au creux de mon oreille :  
« Laisse-toi aller William... »

Je m’abandonnais à un cri fiévreux et comme en écho à mon râle, mon pirate mêla sa voix à la mienne.

Après notre moment d’exaltation, nous nous rhabillâmes en silence. J’étais presque honteux et me sentais légèrement coupable envers Elizabeth.  
Lorsque j’en eus enfin le courage, je regardais Jack d’un air posé. 

« Maintenant je sais ce que l’on risque à t’embrasser.  
\- Je fais de l’effet à tout le monde, il faut que t’y habitue petit. Et puis, nos désirs sont parfois plus forts que nos pensées, on est humains après tout, ça ne change rien à notre amitié »

Dit-il en m’ébouriffant les cheveux avec sympathie. Puis, il ajouta :

« Bon, si on cherchait un moyen de sortir d’ici ? »

FIN


End file.
